Age of Conan
Age of Conan - Hyborian Adventures ist ein MMORPG und am 23. Mai 2008 für Microsoft Windows XP und Vista erschienen. Die Veröffentlichung für die Konsole Xbox 360 war 2009.Meldung vom 22. Februar 2010 zum Xbox-360-Erscheinungstermin (deutsch, aufgerufen am 9. April 2010) Das Spiel ist in der vom Romanautor Robert E. Howard erdachten Welt Hyboria angesiedelt, in der sich die Handlung seiner Fantasy-Geschichten um den Titelhelden Conan (auch: Conan der Cimmerier oder Conan der Barbar) abspielt, die unter anderem 1982 als Conan der Barbar verfilmt wurden. Das von Eidos Interactive auf DVD-ROM vertriebene Videospiel wurde von dem in Oslo angesiedelten Spielehersteller Funcom entwickelt und erscheint im europäischen Raum mit den Sprachfassungen Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch. Für den Soundtrack des Spiels war der norwegische Musiker Knut Haugen verantwortlich, welcher zur Unterstützung der Gesangsparts die Sängerin Helene Boksle hinzuzog. Das Spiel erhielt in Deutschland von der Unterhaltungssoftware Selbstkontrolle keine Jugendfreigabe gemäß § 14 JuSchG.usk.de: Suchanfrage nach „Hyborian Adventures“ (aufgerufen am 4. Mai 2008)ageofconan.com: Kurzvorstellung des Spiels (englisch, aufgerufen am 4. Mai 2008) In den ersten fünf Wochen verkaufte der Publisher mehr als eine Million Lizenzen des Spiels.Jahresbericht SCi 2007/2008 (englisch) Spielfiguren Der Spieler kann bei der Erstellung seiner Spielfigur aus drei Völkern Hyborias wählen: Aquilonier, Cimmerier und Stygier,und mit dem Add on Rise of the Godslayer die Khitai. Dabei kann er optische Anpassungen wie Körperbau, Haarfarbe, Tätowierungen, Gesichtszüge und Geschlecht vornehmen. Ferner stehen 12 Charakterklassen zur Auswahl, welche genretypisch in die vier Archetypen Soldat, Schurke, Priester und Magier unterteilt sind. Die Wahl des Volkes schränkt hierbei die Charakterklassen ein, die zur Auswahl stehen. Die Unterklassen der einzelnen Archetypen unterscheiden sich voneinander unter Anderem im ausgeteilten Schaden, der Fähigkeit zum Tragen unterschiedlich schwerer Rüstung oder der Effizienz von Heilungszaubern. *''Soldaten'' können schwere Rüstungen (ab lvl 30) und Plattenrüstung (ab lvl 60) tragen dadurch mehr Angriffe als andere Klassen verkraften. **Der Eroberer verfügt über Zauber, welche die kämpferische Attribute der eigenen Verbündeten heben, und kann gleichzeitig die Effektivität seiner Angreifer mindern. **Der Dunkle Templer entzieht seinen Gegnern Trefferpunkte, Mana und Ausdauer, welche er auf die eigene Gruppe verteilen kann; er errichtet magische Schutzwälle zwischen sich und seinen Angreifern und senkt mit Zaubern deren Abwehrkräfte. **Der Wächter ist mehr als alle anderen Kriegerklassen darauf ausgerichtet, selbst die stärksten Angriffe zu überleben und als Tank die Aufmerksamkeit der Gegner auf sich zu lenken. *''Schurken'' können mit Waffenangriffen aus dem Hinterhalt hohen Schaden anrichten. **Der Assassine greift sein Ziel aus dem Hinterhalt mit vergifteten Dolchklingen an. **Der Barbar kann auch andere Waffen neben Dolchen verwenden; er verfügt über keine Vergiftungsmöglichkeiten. **Der Waldläufer ist vornehmlich als Fernkämpfer mit Bögen oder Armbrüsten konzipiert. *''Priester'' erhalten primär sich und andere durch Heilzauber am Leben. **Der Bärenschamane ist ein schwächerer Heiler, der dafür über bessere Angriffsfähigkeiten und Rüstungsmöglichkeiten als andere Priester verfügt, sowie über die kämpferische Effektivität hebende Zauber, die er auf Verbündete wirken kann. **''Mitra-Priester'' können mitunter am effektivsten Trefferpunkte wiederherstellen und gefallene Kameraden wiederbeleben; ferner verfügen sie über sogenannte Heilig-Schaden-Angriffe. **''Vollstrecker Sets'' können auch heilen und Gefallene wiederbeleben, haben aber einen stärkeren Fokus auf Angriffszaubern. *''Magier'' greifen ihre Ziele mit Zaubern oder herbeigerufenen Kreaturen an. **Ein Dämonologe verfügt neben seinen Angriffszaubern über die Möglichkeit, Dämonen in den Kampf zu rufen. **''Herolde des Xotli'' sind physische Kämpfer, die sich hierfür in einen Dämonen verwandeln und Waffen herbeizaubern können. **Der Nekromant beschwört und befehligt Untote, die seine Ziele schwächen und angreifen und ihm als Mittel für seine Zauber dienen. Ab Stufe 20 ist der Spieler in der Lage die sechs zu Verfügung stehenden Rohstoffsammelberufe zu erlernen. Zur Auswahl stehen Holzfäller, Weber, Pelzhändler, Steinhauer, Schürfer und Bergarbeiter. Dabei muss man sich nicht auf bestimmte Sammeltätigkeiten festlegen, sondern kann alle erlernen. Das Erlernen erfolgt über das Lösen von Quests, wobei das Erlernen der Sammelfähigkeiten für Rohstoffe höherer Qualität an die Charakterstufe des Spielers gebunden ist. Ab Stufe 40 ist es dem Spieler möglich zwei der fünf vorhandenen Handwerksberufe zu ergreifen. Wählbare Berufe sind der Beruf des Waffenschmiedes, des Rüstungsschmiedes, des Baumeister, des Alchimisten und des Juwelenschleifers . Auch bei diesen Berufen erfolgt das Erlernen neuer Rezepte und Steigern der Handwerksfähigkeiten über das Lösen von Quests(z. B.das Herstellen von einem Set mittlerer Rüstung). Mit der Erweiterung „'Rise of the Godslayer'“ ist ein zusätzliches Skillsystem eingeführt worden, mit welchem der Charakter durch Alternativ-Aufstiegpunkte in den Kategorien Begabung, Meisterschaft und Kompetenz weiter spezialisiert werden kann. Neue besonders taktisch einsetzbare Spezialfähigkeiten halten über das sogenannte Vergünstigungs-System Einzug. Besonderheiten Das Kampfsystem von Age of Conan weist einige Besonderheiten auf, die es von anderen genretypischen Spielen unterscheidet. Um mehr Realitätsnähe zu erreichen sind alle Nahkampfangriffe in Age of Conan als offene Angriffe ausgelegt. Das bedeutet, sie treffen alle Gegner die sich in Reichweite der Waffe befinden. Im Nahkampf werden fünf verschiedene Angriffsrichtungen unterschieden, welche in ihrer Ausführung den Gegner auch von unterschiedlichen Seiten treffen. Dies ist wichtig, da die NPCs ihre Verteidigung sehr schnell auf die bevorzugte Angriffsrichtung des Spielers anpassen. Des Weiteren ist zum Aktivieren von speziellen Angriffsfertigkeiten im Nahkampf nicht ein einzelnes Auswählen diese Fertigkeit ausreichend sondern anschließend noch ein erfolgreich durchgeführte Schlagkombination. Für die Charakterklassen, die bevorzugt mit magischen Angriffen arbeiten gibt es diese richtungsbezogene Angriffsweise im Nahkampf auch, aber nur auf drei Angriffsrichtungen reduziert und nicht bei der Anwendung von Zaubern. Dafür bekommen diese Klassen im späteren Spielverlauf die Fähigkeit durch das so genannte Spellweaving mehrere ihrer Zauber hintereinander zu einem neuen wirkungsvollerem Zauber zu vereinen. Auch in Bezug auf das Heilen von anderen Charakteren gibt es in Age of Conan eine Besonderheit. Alle Heilungszauber sind nicht auf ein ausgewähltes Ziel bezogen sondern heilen alle befreundeten Ziele, welche sich in einem bestimmten Wirkungsbereich vor dem Heiler befinden. Dadurch ist es auch hier notwendig, dass der Heiler und die anderen Mitglieder seiner Gruppe auf ihre Positionierung im Kampf achten. Softwareseitig unterstützt Age of Conan bei Mehrkernprozessoren aktiv die Nutzung von zwei Prozessorkernen für die anfallenden Rechenvorgänge. Seit 2009 verfügt Age of Conan auch über die lange angekündigte DirectX 10 Unterstützung. Monatliche Kosten Bei Age of Conan wird eine monatliche Gebühr verlangt, die über Kredit-, Guthabenkarte oder Lastschriftverfahren beglichen werden kann. Diese beträgt pro Monat etwa 15 Euro, wobei Rabatte für das sofortige Zahlen eines größeren Zeitraums gewährt werden. Im Kaufpreis des Spiels ist ein kostenloser Monat Spielzeit enthalten, der durch Angabe einer Zahlungsart im Nutzerkonto freigeschaltet wird. Bei der Benutzung einer Guthabenkarte erfolgt die Zahlung vor der Freischaltung des Freimonats. Kritik Sowohl innerhalb der Community von Age of Conan - Hyborian Adventures als auch von Seiten der Presse wurde häufig Kritik geübt.Spieleflut.de verweigert Review Das Spiel hatte bei seinem Erscheinen viele Fehler, die erst lange nach dem Release Stück für Stück behoben wurden. Unter anderem waren zum Release das Spieler-gegen-Spieler-System (PvP) und das Handwerkssystem noch nicht vollständig implementiert oder funktionierten nicht richtig. So urteilte das unabhängige Spiele-Magazin gamona.de: „Es darf einfach nicht sein, dass ein hoffnungsvolles Produkt mit derart vielen Problemen veröffentlicht wird. Auch dann nicht, wenn es sich um ein MMOG handelt.“ (Wertung 75%)Test bei gamona.de, 75% Funcom kündigte mehrfach umfangreiche Fehlerbehebung und Verbesserungen an, welche bis jetzt vor allem mit der Veröffentlichung des überarbeiteten PvP-Systems und neuen Gebieten wie dem Ymir-Pass und dem Gesindeviertel zu verspüren sind. Critify-Wertung (Durchschnittswertung aller bekannten Magazine und Internet-Portale): 84 Auszeichnungen Age of Conan erhielt schon vor seiner Veröffentlichung große Aufmerksamkeit. Das Spiel wurde sowohl auf der Electronic Entertainment Expo 2005 von den Redakteuren der Website Gamespot,cnetnetworks.com: Presseveröffentlichung mit Erwähnung der Auszeichnung für Age of Conan (englisch, aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2008) als auch 2006 von Yahoo, Gamespot und Gamespy jeweils als bestes MMOG der Messe ausgezeichnet. Des Weiteren wurde es von IGN Entertainment als bestes durchgehendes Online-Spiel benannt.yahoo.com: Rückblick auf die E3 2006 (englisch, aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2008)gamespot.com: Rückblick auf die E3 2006 (englisch, aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2008)gamespy.com: Rückblick auf die E3 2006 (englisch, aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2008) Nach seiner Vorstellung auf der E3 2007 erhielt der Titel erneut drei Auszeichnungen.ageofconan.com: Meldung vom 23. Juli 2007 auf der eigenen Seite zur Wahrnehmung des Titels auf der E3 (englisch, aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2008) Im selben Jahr wurde das Spiel auf der Games Convention in Leipzig vorgestellt und von deutschen Pressevertretern als das beste Online-Spiel der GC gewürdigt.gc-germany.com: Best of GC 2007 (aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2008) Zensur der deutschen Version Im Gegensatz zur ungeschnittenen europäischen Version, welche auch die deutsche Sprachausgabe enthält, ist die deutsche Version von Age of Conan zensiert. Im Spiel wurden vier der „Finishing-Moves“ entfernt und viele weitere zensiert. So ist es nicht mehr möglich Gegnern den Kopf oder Gliedmaßen abzuschlagen. Die Zensur wird aktiviert sobald man bei der Registrierung den Deutschland CD-Key eingibt. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Website zu Age of Conan *Deutschsprachiges Wiki zu Age of Conan *Umfangreiches Englischsprachiges Wiki zu Age of Conan *Deutschsprachiges Wiki zur Hintergrundwelt von Age of Conan en:Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:MMORPG Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox 360